smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinah Lance
Dinah Lance (aka Black Canary) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Dinah's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change, such as working closely with Tess and Lex in universes where Lex didn't become evil. She's also occasionally portrayed as her Arrowverse self. Powers and Abilities Dinah can release a sonic scream powerful enough to make even the ears of Kryptonians bleed from simply standing near them. She also have enhanced dexterity and is trained in hand-in-hand combat, in many universes being trained by Justice Society member, Ted Grant, aka Wildcat. Weaknesses Dinah can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Conner Kent Justice While at the Watchtower with Martian Manhunter and Tess, a recovered Slade Wilson arrived and renders Tess and Black Canary unconscious with stun darts before taking the two to a warehouse in Metropolis. She was then saved by a group of young heroes consisting of Superboy, Speedy, Zan, and Janya. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax When the future supervillain named Pax held Stargirl hostage, Black Canary went with Impulse, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Aquaman, Cyborg, Zatanna, Mera, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle to help Superman stop him. Pax then took a Canary Cry from Black Canary, not taking any damage from it or the other projectile attacks. Black Canary was then knocked out by Pax from a tap on the head before he was sent to the Phantom Zone. Metropolis =Joker = Black Canary was at Watchtower when Batman revealed his identity to the team. As such, Batman mentioned his real identity of Dinah Lance to reveal to Impulse that he already knew theirs. She then helped the League with Joker's bomb threat by virtue of being there at the time. However, when Joker led them on a wild goose-chase, she ended up captured and was rescued by Supergirl, Nightwing, and a revived Davis Bloome shortly before Joker was stopped. Smallville: Swann Odyssey Dinah as Black Canary went in search of Clark when he went missing along with Aquaman and Cyborg and led by Green Arrow. They went to the arctic to see what the LuthorCorp base had found and infiltrated it with Tess Mercer clearing the path for them to retrieve the Crystal of Knowledge. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Odyssey Dinah as Black Canary went in search of Clark when he went missing along with Aquaman and Cyborg and led by Green Arrow. They went to the arctic to see what the LuthorCorp base had found and infiltrated it with Tess Mercer clearing the path for them to retrieve the Crystal of Knowledge. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Lances Category:Blonde Category:Green Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"